L O Λ E
by KatyMcMahon62
Summary: Baekho pensait passer une vie tranquille avec son père jusqu'au jour où celui-ci se remarie. Cependant, il voit son quotidien basculer lorsque le fils de sa désormais "belle-mère" débarque... (NU'EST - BaekRen)


BAEKHO

Me voilà dans cette nouvelle maison, nouvelle mère, nouvelle ville, nouveau lycée et surtout, nouveau frère !

Quelle idée franchement ! Mon stupide père remarié avec cette femme ! N'était-il pas heureux avec moi ? Juste nous deux, entre homme dans un appartement du centre de Séoul avec notre chien, un magnifique Golden Retriver que l'on à malheureusement dû abandonner à cause de l'autre et de sa soit disant « Allergie ». Pff mon cul ! Qu'est ce que je déteste les mecs comme lui. Un fier cul de banlieue qui se fait prendre comme une trainée ! Homophobe ? Oui et alors ! Je hais les types dans son genre qui ne ressemble à rien avec son corps frêle et ses longs cheveux blonds… Ah si ! Il ressemble à une fille.

Et qu'est ce qu'il croit en me regardant avec ces yeux de merlans fris, que je me jette dans ses bras et criant « Oh mon frère ! » Dans ses rêves les plus profonds. Jamais je n'aurais ne serait-ce qu'un élan d'affection pour ce moins que rien !

Externe

Le jeune Kang Dongho (Baekho) posa son sac sur le sol et parcouru d'un regard fatigué l'aspect de ce qui devint sa nouvelle demeure. Il soupira. Décidément, sa vie ne lui avait fait aucuns cadeaux. Sa mère l'ayant abandonnée quelques mois après sa naissance, il avait donc grandit seul avec son père, vivant sous la débauche et les dettes que ce dernier avait finalement remboursé après l'horrible nouvelle de son mariage avec une femme qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré et pire encore quand celle-ci lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait un fils d'à peu près son âge, ce même fils qu'il s'apprêta à rencontrer pour la première fois car la cérémonie avait été si soudaine que personne n'avait été prévenu.

Le jeune homme s'avança d'un pas nonchalant vers le salon où tout le monde l'y attendait.

Il balada ses prunelles sur l'ensemble de la pièce avant de les poser sur un jeune homme d'environ sa taille, très fin et aux longs cheveux dorés. Il le jugea de la tête aux pieds puis s'installa mollement à l'autre bout du canapé.

Très bien ! Commença la mère du blond. Et si nous allions préparer le dîner. Proposa-t-elle à son mari.

Celui-ci acquiesça avant de la suivre dans la cuisine en l'attrapant vivement par la taille et lui susurrant quelques mots la faisant rire aux éclats. Baekho observa la scène, quelle trainée ! Pensa-t-il amèrement. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle se comporter ainsi devant lui ? Tout en la maudissant, il senti un regard lui brûler le dos, il se retourna aussitôt faisant face au blond qui rougi légèrement. Celui-ci s'éclairci la voix après avoir reprit ses émotions.

Euh… Je m'appel Choi Min Ki, mais tu peux m'appeler Ren. Se présenta-t-il. Je suis enchanté de faire-

Moi non ! Le coupa le jeune homme. Écoute ! Ne soyons pas… lié. Hésita-t-il sur le mot à employer. Je suis persuadé que ça ne durera pas entre eux. Mon père est un coureur de jupons, il en à déjà eu pas mal dans son pieux et ta mère ne fait pas exception à la règle.

Ren resta statufié par sa remarque. Que lui prenait-il ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas heureux de ce qu'ils leur arrivaient ? Il s'assit convenablement avant de reprendre.

Dans ce cas, dis-moi pourquoi ils se sont mariés ? Dit-il d'un ton malicieux.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir, il ouvra puis referma la bouche sans trouver de réponse adéquate. Ce garçon l'énerva déjà avec son sourire espiègle et ses questions idiotes. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ouvre sa grande bouche pour sortir de telles conneries ? Excédé, Baekho se leva et rejoignit sa désormais nouvelle chambre soft et trop petite pour lui et ses innombrables affaires qu'il se découragea déjà de ranger. Une dure tâche qu'il doive se forcer à accomplir s'il voulait ne pas se retrouver dans un bordel monstre.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée le fit sursauter puis après avoir entendu la porte claquer, il retourna à son occupation.

Tandis qu'il rangea quelques babioles sur une étagère, il remarqua que la vue que sa fenêtre lui donnait s'étendait sur la rue ainsi que sur le porche où sont demi-frère ainsi qu'un autre mec discutaient adossés contre le muré. Baekho se stoppa quelques secondes afin d'observer la scène d'un œil discret. L'inconnu sembla très proche du jeune homme et tous deux s'échangeaient à plusieurs reprises des regards complices, mais lorsque l'inconnu glissa sa main vers le postérieur de Ren, Baekho se tendit brusquement. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Sa question ne resta pas en suspend très longtemps car Ren se jeta littéralement sur le jeune homme est l'embrassa voracement. Baekho écarquilla les yeux devant l'horrible spectacle qui se déroula. Alors ce gars serait… Un haut le cœur le prit soudainement. C'est impossible que de telles horreurs puissent se produire ! Pensa-t-il en s'élançant dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche et de tenter d'oublier cette horrible vision.

Ren

Le moment est enfin venu ! Je vais enfin rencontrer le fils de Hyun Ki. Il faut dire qu'il m'avait déjà présenté une photo et que je l'avais trouvé très beau mais je n'avais pas fait de remarque très conséquente à Hyun parce que… c'est son père et je doute qu'il apprécie qu'un homme s'intéresse à sa progéniture. Il est vrai que l'annonce du mariage de ma mère et de celui-ci m'a quelque peu surprit mais de savoir que ma mère est heureuse et qu'ils sont vraiment bien ensemble m'a fait réfléchir et finalement avoir un beau père avec qui, je le souligne, je m'entends super bien, c'est vraiment sympa, surtout que depuis que mon père est parti avec cette japonaise il n'y à donc plus de patriarche et je dois l'avouer c'est un peu vide.

Nous attendons tout les trois l'avenu du fameux Kang Dongho qui d'après Hyun aime se faire appeler Baekho comme le personnage du manga Slam Dunk, une anecdote qui m'avais bien évidemment arraché un sourire, ce Baekho n'est pas que beau il est aussi un personnage très intéressant…

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée m'annonce qu'il est arrivé, je ne tiens plus, il me tarde de le rencontrer enfin. J'espère que nous pourrions bien nous entendre. Une ombre apparaît dans le couloir suivi de près par un corps. Mon cœur s'emballe. Mon dieu il est indéniablement magnifique, sexy ! Ses yeux d'une noirceur impénétrable ainsi que ses lèvres indéfinissable me font, tout-à-coup, frissonner. Il s'assoie à l'opposé du canapé où je suis, je me délecte de la vue qu'offre son corps à un mètre de moi. Son T-shirt blanc dévoile légèrement ses abdos abominablement ravageurs et son slim noir, quand à lui, révèle…

Je suis coupé dans ma contemplation par ma tendre mère qui nous annonce qu'ils vont préparer le diner, sans doute pour nous laisser nous présenter et apprendre à nous connaître. Je les vois tous deux rejoindre la cuisine plus amoureux que jamais et je remarque que Baekho lui aussi à relevé ce détail. Mon regard glisse de son visage à son cou avant de plonger vers le haut de son torse finement musclé. Soudain, son visage, jusqu'alors tourné en direction de la cuisine, me fait face. Mon cœur s'emballe brusquement et je sens mes joues se rougirent avant de détourner les yeux de son corps inéluctable. Son regard si pénétrant et enivrant… Waouh ! Je reprends une respiration convenable avant d'engager la conversation afin d'en apprendre un peu plus sur mon « demi-frère sexy »

Euh… Je m'appel Choi Min Ki, mais tu peux m'appeler Ren. Dis-je après m'avoir éclairci la voix. Je suis enchanté de faire-

Moi non ! Me coupe-t-il. Écoute ! Ne soyons pas… lié. Hésite-t-il. Je suis persuadé que ça ne durera pas entre eux. Mon père est un coureur de jupons, il en à déjà eu pas mal dans son pieux et ta mère ne fait pas exception à la règle.

J'écarquille les yeux. Que lui arrive-t-il ? Il n'est pas bien de dire des choses pareilles ! Et puis ça n'a aucun sens… Je réfléchi un instant avant de lui balancer une remarque narquoise.

Dans ce cas, dis-moi pourquoi ils se sont mariés ?

Il me jette alors un regard infiniment noir qui me fait me tendre, mais son manque de réponse et sa confusion me détend instantanément. Sans un regard il se lève avant de se retirer. Je l'ai énervé ? A noter : Baekho est susceptible ! Je souris. Cette première rencontre est pour ainsi dire difficile à cerner. Mais une chose est sûre ! Ce mec est irrésistiblement canon et malgré le faux petit départ, je vais tout faire pour l'avoir ! Avoir ses lèvres, ses mains, son corps et son sourire qu'il me tarde de rencontrer.

La sonnette retentie dans la maison me faisant faire une crise cardiaque. Une fois réanimé je trottine jusqu'à la porte. Quelle surprise ! Je l'avais oublié celui-là. Je m'empresse de sortir et de claquer la porte avant d'empoigner la main du visiteur et de l'embarquer un peu plus loin. Que fait-il ici ? Je m'arrange pour ne pas être dans le champ de vision de la cuisine.

Qu'est ce que tu fais là Aron ?

Eh ? Mais je viens toujours le vendredi soir !

Oh oui ! C'est vrai excuse-moi… Ça va ?

Moi oui. Mais toi tu délire.

Ouai ! Mais je vais te dire je me sens vraiment très très bien !

Je vois ça, en effet. Et peut-on connaître la raison ?

Hum… je ne sais pas… Je lui dis ou pas ? Dis-je faussement hésitant en posant un doigt sur mon menton.

Aller ! Ne me fais pas mariner ! Sinon je te fais avouer. Sourit-il avec malice.

Tu m'as convaincu ! C'est non.

Aron m'adresse un sourire en coin avant de glisser furtivement sa main sur mes fesses. Je le regarde intensément. C'est mon meilleur ami mais nous avons l'habitude de faire ce genre de choses, notre relation est certes ambiguë et depuis notre rencontre cela à toujours était bières, délires et sexe mais nous ne ressentons rien de plus que de l'amitié, c'est un fait et c'est ainsi. Sa main, plus appuyée, masse délicatement mon postérieur, ce qui me pousse d'avantage. Ni une ni deux je plaque violemment mes lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrasse impatiemment. Ce baisé est pour le moins qu'on puisse dire torride mais la voix de ma mère m'appelant pour le diner nous détache non sans regret. J'adresse un dernier et furtif baisé à mon ami avant de rentrer illico dans ma demeure.

Hyun Ki dresse la table tandis que maman apporte les plats. Elle me demande d'aller chercher Baekho, ce que je fais avec le plus grand plaisir. Je m'empresse de grimper les escaliers et d'arriver le plus rapidement à sa porte où je donne trois petits coups… Personne. Je fronce les sourcils puis pénètre silencieusement dans la pièce où plusieurs cartons sont empilés les uns sur les autres. Je fais rapidement le tour de la chambre avant de remarquer de la lumière au bas de la porte qui mène à la salle de bain. J'avance discrètement puis passe la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Baekho est sous la douche, dos à moi. Mes lèvres s'étirent automatiquement et mes yeux le détaillent sans retenu. L'eau chaude ruisselante sur son corps sculpté à la façon d'un dieu grecque me fait frissonner – j'avais raison, il est bien foutu – Je reste là, accroché à la porte de sa salle de bain, à le contempler, lui et le moindre de ses gestes ainsi que ses…

Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Dégage ! S'écrit mon Dieu grecque.

Perdu dans mes pensées je ne me suis pas rendu compte qu'il s'est retourné un instant.

Excuse moi… l-le diner est prêt. Dis-je en balbutiant avant de refermer la porte hâtivement.

Je reste un moment appuyé contre la porte tentant de calmer ma respiration devenu saccadée et ma petite réaction. Waouh, son corps si parfait ne me laisse pas de marbre !

Argh ! Cette rencontre est plus qu'éprouvante ! Je pense, non je suis sûr, il me hait maintenant. Je me frappe mentalement d'être aussi abruti depuis qu'il est entré dans cette maison. Comment puis-je être aussi stupide et indiscret ? Certes ce mec à vraiment tout pour plaire mais lorsqu'un gars m'attire je ne suis pas autant potiche… Il va me falloir beaucoup de self-control s'il ne veut que je lui saute dessus avant la fin de la soirée.

Je soupire un bon coup et une fois avoir repris contenance je redescends direction la salle à manger.

Externe

Lorsque la petite famille eu son content de nourriture, Madame Choi prit la main de son mari dans la sienne et observa tour à tour les deux adolescents. Elle leur avait annoncé au début du repas qu'elle devait leur dire une chose très importante, autant dire que cet aveu avait jeté un froid dans la pièce en plus du fait que les deux jeunes hommes ne semblaient toujours pas s'entendre au plus grand désarroi des parents. Madame Choi prenait le temps de se déclarer se délectant du trouble qu'elle jetait autour d'elle. Après quelques instants elle se décida tout de même à parler.

Très bien ! Vous savez tout les deux que notre mariage à était, comment dire, un peu précipité. Rappela-t-elle pour commencer. C'est pour cela que Hyun Ki et moi avons décidés de faire les choses bien… Elle marqua une pause avant de reprendre en affichant un sourire éclatant. Nous partons tous à Paris ce week-end ! Déclara-t-elle excitée.

Baekho regarda son père qui lui répondit par un clin d'œil. Autant dire que cette nouvelle était pour le moins surprenante et une sorte d'impatience prit place pour le jeune homme qui n'avait jusqu'ici jamais voyagé. Il sourit de toutes ses dents comme un bien heureux en attendant le moment le plus attendu de la fin de semaine. Ren remarqua bien vite les lèvres étirées de son demi-frère se qui fit inévitablement battre son cœur à cent à l'heure, il ne put s'éviter de sourire à son tour face à son air gamin mais tellement irrésistible.

Lorsque ce moment, tant attendu arriva, Baekho ne tenait plus en place. Il sautillait à tous va et semblait même avoir oublié l'histoire de la veille non sans continuer d'ignorer sans cesse son demi-frère qui quand à lui avait déjà concocté un petit plan pour ce magnifique week-end dans la ville la plus romantique du monde. Il trépignait d'impatience. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel, la réceptionniste leur donna le numéro de leur chambre ainsi que leur clé respective. Madame Choi se tourna vers son fils et lui tendit une seule et unique clé. Baekho sembla redescendre sur terre.

Ben et moi ? Je n'en ais pas ? Demanda-t-il.

Toi et Min Ki partagerez la même chambre. Répondit-elle. Cela vous permettra de mieux vous rapprocher.

Hey mais je ne veux pas partager ma chambre avec lui !

Kang Tong* ! Intervint son père. Fait un effort s'il te plaît. Et puis nous n'avons pas le choix, les chambres sont vraiment hors de prix ici.

Alors pourquoi ne pas choisir un autre hôtel ?

Parce que les réservations sont déjà effectuée et nous n'allons surement pas changer pour les caprices de Monsieur.

Mais je ne veux pas dormir avec ce-

Kang Dongho ! Ça suffit ! Tu ferras ce que l'on te demande et c'est tout ! Conclu son patriarche avant de se retirer.

Baekho souffla, décidément la vie même dans ses plus beaux jours ne lui faisait aucun cadeau…

Après le petit-déjeuner, Ô combien agaçant pour le jeune homme, la petite famille décidèrent de se reposer un peu avant d'attaquer la journée. La chambre de Ren et Baekho se trouvait à l'opposée de celle de leur parent. Le jeune homme se maudissait d'avoir renoncé si facilement à leur arrivé mais lorsque son père l'appelait par son véritable nom cela signifiait qu'il était énervé au plus haut point. Il n'aimait pas agacer son père mais il n'aimait pas ce mec non plus et il compté bien le lui faire savoir à travers ce long week-end.

Ren entra le premier, il sourit pour lui-même en observant la pièce avant que Baekho ne le fasse à son tour en écarquillant les yeux. Un seul lit, il n'y avait qu'un seul lit deux personnes ! Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, une flamme de défi se lisant parfaitement dans leurs prunelles. Précipitamment, ils se mirent à courir afin d'arriver le premier sur le drap pourpre, cependant Ren fut plut rapide est se laissa glisser sur le dos avant d'être écrasé par un corps qui visiblement avait perdu l'équilibre et s'était écroulé lourdement sur lui le faisant gémir de douleur. Baekho releva le visage qui avait atterrit au creux du cou du jeune homme. Son cœur se stoppa en remarquant leur très proche proximité, qui, d'un point de vue extérieur, dura une éternité. Le souffle du blond se percuta sur ses lèvres rougies qu'il se mit à torturer de ses dents afin de reprendre contenance avant de se relever promptement et de quitter la pièce, laissant un Ren confus derrière lui. Que venait-il de se passer au juste ? Baekho tourna en rond dans le corridor se grattant la tête. Pourquoi avait-il eu envi que ce moment si écœurant soit-il pour lui, dure encore ? Il avait eu envi de… De rien ! Se força-t-il à penser. Il souffla bruyamment avant de s'élancer en direction de la chambre de ses parents. La porte de celle-ci était entre-ouverte et avant même qu'il put frapper il entendit des voix s'élever.

Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Sanglota Madame Choi. Ils ne s'accorderont jamais. Nos fils ne s'entendent pas et c'est de notre faute !

Mais non ! Écoute, nous avons fait cela avant tout pour leur bien et le faite qu'ils ne s'entendent pas pour le moment n'est nullement notre faute, ils ne sont juste pas prêt. La réconforta le père du jeune homme.

Tu crois qu'ils comprendront ?

Je l'espère. Mais pour le moment laissons-leur du temps.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, que cachait donc t-il ? Il baissa la tête, puis préférant s'isoler un peu il descendit au bar de l'hôtel afin de se reposer sur l'un des canapés qu'il avait aperçu en arrivant.

L'après midi, la petite famille fit le tour de la ville. Ils visitèrent les monuments et firent du shopping à plus grand bonheur de Ren qui adorait faire les magasins. Il s'arrêta à une boutique de vêtements et y prit le plus de fringues possible avant de se diriger vers une cabine d'essayage. Tandis qu'il les essaya et défila devant le miroir, Baekho lui jeta quelques coups d'œil se surprenant même parfois à le trouver… sexy. Une idée qu'il chassa rapidement de sa tête en la secouant vivement et en se forçant à porter son attention sur quelques jolies françaises présente dans le magasin. Il est vrai que depuis plusieurs mois il n'avait pas prit la peine de s'intéresser aux filles et encore moins ces derniers jours. Il ne pensé même pas à poser les yeux sur elles sauf maintenant alors qu'il venait de détailler intensément du regard son demi-frère et qu'il l'avait trouvé incontestablement attirant. Que se passe-t-il avec lui bon sang ? Ce jeune homme qu'il était sensé détester et exécrer depuis le début ne cessait de le captiver et ceci l'agaçait. Il reporta son attention sur le blond qui, ne l'ayant pas remarqué, le considéra du regard des pieds à la tête. Lorsque leur regard se croisa, une force incommensurable stoppa le monde qui les entourait. Ils étaient comme hypnotisés par les prunelles brillantes de l'autre, chacun incapable de briser ce lien qui les maintenait. Cependant toute chose à une fin, et celle-ci se fit lorsque la mère du blond les appela de l'autre bout de la boutique. Ils baissèrent tout deux les yeux l'un chamboulé et l'autre le sourire ancré sur le visage. La journée se termina bien vite, les deux jeunes hommes ne cessaient de se dévorer du regard lorsque l'autre ne regardait pas à l'instar de Baekho qui, malgré le fait qu'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, se dégouter de plonger ses yeux sur le corps frêle mais Ô combien séduisant de Ren pour finalement l'ignorer superbement quand celui-ci jetait un œil en sa direction.

Après le diner, il eu était convenu d'aller se coucher. Les deux parents souhaitèrent donc bonne nuit à leur progéniture et se retirèrent dans leur chambre, exténués de cette journée. De leur côté, Baekho et Ren se retrouvèrent de nouveau seul dans cette immense pièce à un seul lit. Un silence pesant s'était installé depuis le départ de leur parent et personne ne savait comment se comporter. Baekho se risqua tout de même à briser cette atmosphère silencieuse.

Je te laisse le lit, je vais dormir par terre. Proposa-t-il, pas très enchanté de lui laisser la seule couche douillette de la chambre.

Ne dis pas de connerie ! Je te le laisse. Riposta doucement Ren.

D'accore ! S'empressa-t-il d'accepter avant de s'échouer sur le lit.

Ren resta un moment les bras ballant au milieu de la pièce comme un con. Il était gentil mais il ne pensait pas qu'il accepterait aussi vite. Il fit une petite moue avant de préparer son pseudo lit dont il appréhenda déjà le mal de dos qui ce ferait ressentir le lendemain. Une fois sa couchette faite il se déshabilla lentement sachant pertinemment qu'une paire d'yeux lui brûler le dos. Il sourit en coin une idée lui venant en tête. Il était indéniable que Baekho ne résistait pas à l'envi de le regarder et il faut dire qu'il n'était pas si repoussant et Baekho non plus était loin d'y être. C'est pour cela qu'il attendit sagement que ce dernier ne fasse plus aucun mouvement pour passer à l'action dans l'obscurité profonde de la pièce.

Aussi discrètement qu'une petite sourie, il se leva et se glissa délicatement dans le lit du jeune homme. Ses yeux s'habituèrent peu à peu aux ténèbres de la nuit et il put admirer à sa guise le visage paisible de son demi-frère. Son torse se soulevait lentement et sa respiration se faisait tranquille signe qu'il avait rejoint les bras de Morphée. Ren approcha doucement sa main de sa joue et la frôla légèrement, le contact de sa peau délicieusement tendre le fit frissonner. Il profita de cet instant pour approcher son visage le plus près possible du sien tout en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller mais l'envie étant plus que conséquente il brisa un peu plus la distance pour ne se retrouver qu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, leur nez se touchant parfois. Le souffle chaud de Baekho se cogna contre la bouche de Ren qui replaça sa main sur la joue du jeune homme, mais cette fois-ci de façon plus appuyée. Son pouce caressa le haut de sa pommette un moment puis lentement il fit glisser ses doigts le long de son corps en passant par sa gorge blanche puis son torse musclé à souhait et enfin son petit ventre finement taillé pour ensuite descendre en direction d'un point bien précis. Il s'en fallut moins d'une seconde avant que Baekho ne se réveille et ne se soustrait de l'emprise du blond vraiment trop proche à son goût. Cependant, Ren n'en fit rien et s'élança sur lui. Tout se passa très vite et il n'eut le temps de comprendre qu'il se retrouva maintenu sous Baekho ses bras de par et d'autre de sa tête. Il tenta vainement de reprendre le dessus mais c'était sans compter un Baekho résolu à ne pas le lâcher. Ses prunelles sombres plongèrent dans ceux du blond, son regard se vu chaud et incroyablement séduisant, impossible de ne pas y résister ou même d'y songer. Enivré par le pouvoir attractif de ces orbes chocolatés et incroyablement exaltants, Baekho fondit sur les lèvres de son demi-frère en une vitesse vertigineuse. Ren ne se fit pas prier pour y répondre avec entrain en glissant subtilement sa langue dans la cavité buccale du jeune homme. S'en suivi un fougueux baisé brûlant où les deux hommes se cherchèrent et se retrouvèrent dans l'échange devenu passionné et désordonné. Ren reprit du service avec ses mains avec lesquelles il parcourra le corps tant désiré de son demi-frère, tandis que celui-ci embrasé son cou de ses lèvres et de sa langue, absorbé par le désir et l'impatience il s'attaqua au boxer du blond qui ne fit pas long feu. Il se retrouva nu sous l'emprise d'un Baekho plus que déterminé taquinant sa peau de ses dents et enflammant son corps d'un violent désir qu'il ne soupçonné guerre, savourant chaque baisé, chaque caresse qu'ils s'administrèrent, les plongeant dans un infini tourbillon de sensation plus fantasmagorique les unes que les autres. Il parcouru son torse ainsi que son ventre d'une kyrielle de baisé, laissant quelques marques sur son passage et faisant soupirer de plaisir le blond qui lâcha un râle plus rauque lorsqu'il prit son sexe tendu en bouche et débutant de rapides mouvements. Ren bascula la tête en arrière cherchant par tous les moyens à reprendre l'air qu'il lui manquait, envouté par ce plaisir indéfendable. Il se tendit soudainement et se répandit dans la bouche de son homme qui l'avala promptement avant de remonter quémandant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres qui lui manquaient déjà. Ren profita de cet instant pour inverser leur position et enfin le dominer. Il l'embrassa fiévreusement puis descendit ses lèvres dans son cou où il s'appliqua à le torturer de ses lèvres tandis que ses doigts redessinèrent ses abdos. Une fois qu'il eu laissé trace de son passage il attaqua son torse s'occupant rapidement de ses tétons qu'il lécha et mordilla sensuellement avant de continuer sa route vers le boxer devenu trop étroit de son sexy demi-frère. Ce dernier grogna impatient. Il embrassa son membre emprisonné par le tissu puis se décida à le lui ôter, se délectant de la vue si orgasmique qu'il lui était offert. Avant même qu'il put s'en emparer, Baekho l'attira à lui en ré-inversant leur position et se glissant entre les jambes de Ren qu'il remonta contre son bassin. Il l'embrassa alors passionnément tout en s'introduisant en lui. Aucune douleur ne se fit sentir pour le blond, sûrement dû à l'excitation avançait qui le noyait. Après quelques instants il lui permit de bouger, Baekho commença alors à se déhancher s'appliquant à donner le plus de plaisir à son amant. Il ne savait pourquoi il le faisait mais il savait qu'il le voulait éperdument. Ses émotions avaient prit le dessus et il avait obéît à son désir. Il ne pouvait dire s'il recommencerait mais une chose était certaine : il ne regretterait pas ! Ses coups de rein se firent plus violents, plus secs, à plusieurs reprises il toucha la prostate du blond le faisant crier. Un dernier puis il se déversa en lui quelques instants après que Ren l'ai fait entre leur deux corps en sueur. Il se laissa tomber sur lui, sa tête reposant sur son torse, le temps de reprendre leur respiration puis se retira provoquant un dernier soupire au blond à qui l'esprit totalement confus s'attendit à être laissé seul, cependant ce qu'il se passa le surprit, il écarquilla les yeux. Baekho l'attira à lui et l'enlaça étroitement caressant doucement ses cheveux.

Je veux juste rester encore un peu comme ça. Se justifia-t-il simplement.

Ren sourit puis ferma les yeux se blottissant et profitant de ce moment en entourant la taille du jeune homme de son bras comme s'il ne voulait en aucun cas qu'il s'envole. Non ! Il ne voulait pas ! Il ne laisserait jamais s'envoler ! Il en était persuadé. Il remonta son visage en face de celui de Baekho. Le regard qu'ils se donnèrent se fit indicible, une tendresse infinie y put être lut. Le jeune blond approcha hésitant son visage les yeux toujours immergés dans ceux de son demi-frère qui n'amorça aucun mouvement de recule. Leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, Ren ferma les yeux, il tentait le tout pour le tout mais il devait être sûr de ce qu'il adviendrait par la suite. Il ne bougeait pas. Les yeux du blond s'emplirent de larmes. Néanmoins, Baekho, après un petit moment, répondit au baisé glissant sa main sur la joue du jeune homme caressant de son pouce le haut de sa pommette. Ce baisé fut tel que Ren comprit qu'à partir de ce moment rien ne serait pareil entre eux, il en était sûr à présent. Il approfondit l'échange redécouvrant la bouche de son désormais amant avant de s'asseoir sur son bassin afin de le redécouvrir une nouvelle fois.

POV Baekho

Plusieurs jours ont passés depuis notre voyage en France, Ren et moi nous sommes considérablement rapprochés. Nos parents croient que c'est parce que nous nous sommes enfin habitués l'un à l'autre mais ils sont loin de se douter que c'est toute autre chose qui nous lie. En effet, nous ne pouvons arrêter de nous retrouver pour faire ce genre de chose… Et dire qu'il y à encore quelques jours je détesté le fait de voir ne serait-ce que deux hommes se tenir la main et maintenant je ne peux m'empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras Ô combien confortables. C'est fou je me sens vraiment différent lorsqu'il est à mes côtés, j'ai ce besoin incessant de le protéger et de vouloir l'avoir rien que pour moi. Quand je repense à notre rencontre je me dis que j'ai été con de m'emballer aussi vite quand il posait les yeux sur moi ou qu'il essayait de nouer le dialogue, car maintenant je me langui de son regard qui me détail et de ses mots sortant de ses lèvres si irrésistibles qu'à cet instant précis j'ai envie de faire mienne encore et encore.

Nonchalamment, je me lève en direction de la porte de sa chambre où nous nous trouvons, puis la ferme sans précipitation. Je sens son regard posé sur mon dos ce qui étire mes lèvres. Je me retourne le regardant intensément, sans pour autant m'approcher de lui. Frustré, il se lève et se pose en face de moi attendant que je franchi la distance entre nous. Je lui souri tendrement avant d'embrasser doucement ses lèvres sucrées. Le baisé s'approfondi, il passe sa langue sur mes lèvres que j'ouvre lui permettant ainsi de jouer avec sa jumelle. Ses mains, taquines, glissent sous mon T-shirt et viennent caresser mon ventre me faisant frissonner. Je le pousse délicatement contre le mur avant de laisser mes mains parcourir son corps jusqu'à ses fesses que je caresse lascivement tout en pressant un peu plus mon corps contre le sien. Ma bouche dévie sur sa mâchoire puis descend lentement sur son cou où je dépose une kyrielle de baisé, mais mains ne cessant leur activité sur son postérieur. Il remonte une de ses jambes contre ma hanche avant de donner un léger coup de rein nous faisant gémir doucement. Alors que je m'apprête à l'embrasser de nouveau, une voix s'élève au bas des escaliers.

Les garçons ! Pouvez-vous descendre un instant ? S'écrit ma belle-mère.

Je fais une attendrissante moue boudeuse ce qui fait bien entendu rire mon petit-ami. Qu'est ce qu'il est adorable ! Il se recolle à moi et m'embrasse fougueusement me faisant perdre pied m'obligeant à me maintenir à lui pour ne pas tomber. Il me relâche à bout de souffle puis rouvre la porte.

Hey ! Je me vengerai ! Dis-je faussement énervé.

Ah Ouai ? Répond-t-il en levant un sourcil.

Oh que oui ! Et tu ne seras même plus comment tu t'appels. Susurrais-je sensuellement à son oreille avant de passer devant lui.

Il riposte en me donnant une petite fessée sur les fesses. Décidément, la vie est vraiment un cadeau !

Nous voilà donc assit sur le canapé de cuir du salon, nos parents sont installés sur un autre canapé en face de nous et nous regarde chacun tour à tour un air affligé sur le visage. Le silence règne en maître dans la pièce, nous attendons non sans impatience que l'un de nos parents daigne enfin ouvrir la bouche. L'atmosphère devient de plus en plus pesante et des centaines de questions commencent à affluer dans nos têtes. Pourquoi sommes nous réunis ? De quoi veulent-ils nous parler ? Pourquoi ont-ils l'air si triste ? Des questions qui ne tardent pas à connaître leur réponse. La mère de mon petit-ami brise enfin le silence.

Mes petits. Commence-t-elle, une larme coulant le long de sa joue.

Je sens Ren se tendre, l'incompréhension prend place. Jamais je n'ai vu ma belle-mère pleurer devant nous. Il est vrai que je l'ai déjà aperçu dans cet état mais elle s'est toujours montrée invulnérable et forte devant nous puis lorsque nous ne regardions pas elle fondait en larme. Est-ce un rapport avec l'autre jour à Paris ? Pourquoi se laisse-t-elle aller aujourd'hui ? Mon père enlace ses doigts avant de reprendre la parole.

Nous aimerions vous faire part de quelque chose. Déclare-t-il sans lever les yeux vers nous. J'espère que vous comprendrez et que vous ne nous en voudrez pas de ce que avons put faire.

Je sens une boule se former au creux de mon estomac. Que cachent-ils bon sang ?

Lorsque tu es né Baekho. Continu-t-il. Ta mère et moi étions si jeunes que nous étions aussi très naïfs et surtout inconscients, nous ne mesurions pas la gravité de notre position c'est pour cela que un an après ta naissance ta mère… à donnée la vie à un second fils.

Sa voix s'écoule dans sa gorge. J'écarquille les yeux, incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Comment a-t-il put me cacher une telle chose ? Il reprend sa respiration puis continu son dialogue.

La vie est ensuite devenue très dure et personne ne pouvait nous aider, alors… alors nous avons décidé de nous séparer et de vous séparer toi et ton frère afin que vous puissiez grandir comme il se doit.

Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu as attendu ce jour pour me dire tout ça ? Tu m'as menti, toute ma vie n'a était qu'un tissu de mensonge c'est ça ?! M'écriais-je en colère.

Ma belle-mère éclate soudainement en sanglot, impossible pour elle de retenir ses larmes tout comme Ren a qui une petite goutte salée s'écoule sur son visage attristé.

Nous ne savions pas comment t'annoncer cela et surtout nous avions fait cela pour vous protéger ! Comprend-nous ! Nous étions si déroutés, si fauchés. Tente de se justifier mon père.

Je veux savoir ! Qui est-il ? Je veux savoir qui est mon frère ! Hurlais-je.

Madame Choi relève son visage vers son fils qui l'interroge du regard. D'autres larmes s'écoulent de ses yeux infiniment tristes. Dans un énième sanglot elle murmure à son fils « Pardonne-moi ».

Une grande claque s'abat sur le fil calme et paisible de notre vie. Cette nouvelle suspend tous gestes et toutes paroles jusqu'alors échangées. Mon petit-ami, celui qu'il y encore quelques jours je croyais être mon demi-frère et avec qui j'ai fais l'amour maint et maint fois et que malgré moi j'ai aimé… est en réalité mon frère ! Je sens mes genoux se dérober sous moi mais alors que je me vois déjà étendu sur le sol, deux petits bras me retiennent par la taille. Ces mêmes bras que j'ai tant adorés ces derniers jours, ceux dont j'ai quémandé de nombreuses fois de m'y lover à en perdre toute réalité, ceux qui aujourd'hui me parait-ce si étranger si épineux. Je me relève rapidement les repoussant de toutes mes forces faisant tomber, par la même occasion, Ren sur le canapé. Ma respiration s'accélère, je ne sais plus. Tout s'embrouille, se mélange. Mon cœur se serre. Il faut que je parte ! Oui partir loin d'ici, loin de ces mensonges, loin de cette pseudo famille et surtout, loin de lui ! C'est sans un regard que je quitte cette maison qui en quelques jours était ce que je croyais être mon « chez moi » avec des parents et un… petit-ami mais qui s'est transformée en maison de cauchemars et de mensonges. Un logis dont je ne remettrais plus jamais les pieds ! Décidément, la vie ne m'a fait aucun cadeau !

*Surnom que lui a donné son père


End file.
